


[Podfic of] Prelude to a Monologue on an Assyrian Obelisk

by klb, were_duck



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Brothers, Geeky, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb and were_duck of a story by novembersmith</p><p>Author's summary: Nick rather thought he was getting better at telling when his brother was lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Prelude to a Monologue on an Assyrian Obelisk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prelude to a Monologue on an Assyrian Obelisk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50600) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Prelude%20to%20a%20Monologue%20on%20an%20Assyrian%20Obelisk.mp3) | **Size:** 39.6 MB | **Duration:** 33:00

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: I've been in a somewhat difficult life place, so when were_duck said she wanted to co-record something, I went to my greatest comfort-fic, which is novembersmith's writing, and found this. Novembersmith and I actually first met in a live chatroom reread of The Demon's Lexicon, and this fic was the first I ever beta'd for her. So this story has great sentimental value to me for introducing me to my best friend (who does, incidentally, bring notebooks to museums). Plus, I was feeling very in tune with Hnikarr's general headspace last week, and very much enjoyed getting to grump my way through the recording session. It took a while to get Nick's voice right, so I like the second half WAY more than the first half, but overall I'm just pleased to have had a reason to revisit this story.


End file.
